1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for measuring depth representation quality of a reconstructed image of a hologram.
2. Description of the Related Art
Holographic display is an ideal type of three-dimensional (3D) display technology, which reproduces wavefronts by an object using diffraction and interference of light as they are to provide effects as if the object is actually present before the user eyes. In particular, unlike a stereoscopic mode generally used in current 3D display industry, holographic display technology does not involve vergence-accommodation conflicts which cause fatigue and dizziness, allows different images to be observed depending on viewpoints, and does not need ancillary devices (for example, glasses) for view to allow a plurality of users to view images.
However, due to current difficulty in realizing an ideal holographic display, most studies related to holographic displays are being conducted on a display element or a novel holographic display system configured by combining a commercially available display with optical and mechanical devices. In addition, studies associated with a field of generation of a hologram used as content for a holographic display focus mainly on improvement in computational speed or decrease in computational complexity. For the continuous advancement and final commercial availability of holographic display technology in the future, it is essential to establish criteria for evaluating the qualities of images reproduced on a holographic display as well as to conduct the studies, whereas studies on quality evaluation of reproduced holographic images are inadequate yet.
Elements of the quality of a reproduced holographic image may include, for example, the size, brightness, sharpness, noise, viewing angle and depth of the image. In particular, depth representation among the elements of the quality of the reproduced holographic image is one of main properties of a holographic display as a 3D image medium, and the accuracy of depth is a main factor determining the quality of the holographic image.
Thus, to evaluate the quality of a holographic image, a technique for easily measuring the depth of the holographic image is needed.